Achievements
This page lists all the achievements (PC, X360) or trophies (PS3) for Space Marine with some basic instructions how to unlock them. There are currently a total of 50 achievements, but more will probably be added to the game later (along with the Exterminatus mode DLC, for example). The Might of the Righteous :Kill 100 enemies. This is a single-player achievement. Just kill 100 enemies. Should happen early in the single-player campaign. Not sure whether multiplayer kills count toward this. Success is Measured in Blood :Kill 500 enemies using Melee weapons. Another single-player achievement. Kill 500 enemies with the Combat Knife, Chainsword, Power Axe or Thunder Hammer. Angel of Death :Kill 500 enemies using Ranged weapons. Yet another single-player one. Kill 500 enemies with the Bolt Pistol, Plasma Pistol, Bolter, Plasma Gun, Stalker Bolter, Storm Bolter, Lascannon, Melta Gun etc. Visible, Violent Death :Kill 2500 enemies. The "final" single-player kill count achievement. Kill 2,500 by any means necessary. You will probably not quite get this on a single play-through, but you can replay some chapters to get there. Firepower :Kill 250 enemies using Exotic weapons. Another single-player achievement. "Exotic" weapons are mounted heavy weapons (Heavy Bolter, Plasma Cannon, Autocannon). You can find a Heavy Bolter and a lot of Orks in chapter 2, and there are Plasma Cannons in chapters 4 and 7 (or 8). Mounted Autocannons can be found later. The weapons can be picked up, but for most this disables the infinite ammo. To grind this out, select Part I, Chapter 2 and "Trenches". Play until you reach the mounted Heavy Bolter. You can net 30–50 kills there, and then simply reload the last checkpoint, run around the corner, and do it again until you hit 250. The Bigger They Are... :Kill 25 Ork Nobs. Kill 25 Slugga Nobs or Shoota Nobs by any method. Slugga Nobs take a ton of damage before getting stunned and deal massive damage in melee, so unless you activate Fury, it would be best to engage them at range. Starting around chapters 6–7, you will start seeing Shoota Nobs. Shoot them as normal while you can, and when you see them pause to reload their guns, charge in and engage them in melee. Once you stun a Nob, you can close in and Execute to enter a button-mashing sequence to execute them and regain health. You can also just shoot the stunned Nobs. Not So Tough :Kill 10 'Ard Boyz. 'Ard Boyz are the Orks with red shields that you see from chapters 6–7 onward. The Vengeance Launcher takes 3 shots to kill one, and grenades can bypass their shields as well. Charging to melee them head on is liable to get you killed, as their shields will absorb most of the damage. Die, Heretics :Kill 50 Chaos Space Marines. Single-player achievement. Completing the campaign once should get you 50 Chaos Space Marine kills. Glorious Slaughter :Kill 75 enemies using Executions. Executions can be performed on any enemy that you stun. Once stunned, simply hit the Execute button to kill the stunned enemy and regain some health. Gretchins can be Executed without stunning, while Nobs require a button-mashing contest to go through the Execution. Into the Breach :Fight your way to the crashed Rok. Single-player achievement. This one is story-related and cannot be missed. You will receive this achievement towards the end of Chapter 2. Put Them Down :Get 100 Headshots. Single-player. Kill 100 enemies by hitting them in the head. The best weapon for farming headshots is probably the Stalker Bolter, but you can headshot quite easily with a Bolt Pistol or Bolter with some basic skill. Master of the Clean Kill :Get 250 Headshots. Single-player. See the previous achievement. Just keep doing it until you hit 250... Shock & Awe :Kill 150 enemies using the Charge attack. Charge attacks are when you sprint and then hit melee attack, causing Titus to bullrush his opponent down. Charging Orks twice will kill them, but a couple of melee attacks or bolt rounds before the charge should make it a one-hit kill. Death from Above :Kill 25 enemies with Ground Pound. In Chapter 2, you will find a Jump Pack. When you launch into the air, you can hit melee attack to dive and smash into the ground, performing a "Ground Pound". Most regular boyz should die from one, but some enemies will be stunned. You can just launch up again and GP them again. Putting some bolter rounds in them before the dive will also work. Nob Down :Win 10 struggles against the Ork Nob. A "struggle" is the part where you must mash your attack button to get an Execute against a Nob. Look back to "The Bigger They Are..." for tips on how to beat them. Armored in Glory :Complete 10 armor challenges. You can check the challenge requirements (e.g., win X multiplayer games on the Space Marine team or get Y Killstreaks) from the multiplayer menu or on this Wiki in the Armor sets category. Blast Radius :Multi-kill -- 5 enemies with 1 Frag grenade. Just lob a grenade into a mob of Boyz or Gretchins. They are often in hordes so you're guaranteed to get this in one of the first chapters. Precision Killer :Multi-kill -- 2 enemies with 1 Stalker-Pattern bolter shot. Single-player. You find the Stalker Bolter during Chapter 2. Just line up a double headshot (or two body shots) with it. The easiest way to do this is to use the ranged (marksman) Fury mode. Chain of Death :Multi-kill -- Detonate a chain of 5 consecutive Vengeance Launcher rounds, killing 10 enemies. You find the Vengeance Launcher during Chapter 3. To detonate a round from the Launcher, you press the reload button after firing a round. To get the achievement, you must hold the reload button to chain-detonate all 5 rounds when 10+ enemies are running over them. The end of Chapter 3, where Leandros is pushing the shell into the cannon, or the beginning of Chapter 5, when you run into the first Ork/Gretchin mob, are good places to attempt this. Master of Sword and Gun :Complete a Chapter of the single-player campaign using only the Bolt Pistol and Chainsword. The Chainsword is found during Chapter 2, after it starts. In Chapter 4 you must use a Plasma Cannon, and the Plasma Pistol in Chapter 6 is a permanent upgrade. Hence, unless you skip the Plasma Pistol, you can only do this in chapters 2, 3, and 5. If you try this in Chapter 2, do not use melee attacks until you reach the Chainsword. Also note that using grenades will void the achievement. Burn Them All :Complete a Chapter of the single-player campaign using only Plasma weapons. The Plasma Pistol is found during Chapter 6 and the Plasma Gun during Chapter 12. The achievement can be done as early as Chapter 7 if you can manage with only the pistol. Chapter 10 is good to attempt this, as you are mostly fighting turrets. Note that you can not use any melee attacks, Charge, Executions or grenades or you will not gain the achievement. Brute Force...Unleashed :Complete a Chapter of the single-player game using only the Vengeance Launcher and Power Axe. The Vengance Launcher is found in Chapter 3 and the Power Axe at the end of Chapter 5. It is maybe easiest to do this "right away" in Chapter 6. Note that you can't throw grenades or it will be voided. Finesse and Fury :Complete a Chapter of the single-player game using only Stalker-Pattern Bolter and Chainsword. The Stalker Bolter and Chainsword are both found in Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is a good one to do this achievement. Just equip the Stalker Bolter and you can use both ranged and melee attacks safely, as it will automatically switch to the rifle when you press ranged attack. Do not use grenades. Command Squad :Reunite with your Space Marine brothers. Single-player. This achievement is story-related and cannot be missed. You will receive it during Chapter 2, after you've regrouped with Sidonus and Leandros. Silence the Cannon :Destroy the Orbital Gun. Single-player. This achievement is story-related and cannot be missed. You will recieve it at the end of Chapter 3. You Must Carry It :Retrieve the Power Source. Single-player. This achievement is story-related and cannot be missed. You will receive this achievement at the end of Chapter 6. We Take Our Chances :Fire the Psychic Scourge. Single-player. This achievement is story-related and cannot be missed. You will recieve this achievement during Chapter 11. But I Am Finished With You :Kill Warboss Grimskull once and for all. Single-player. This achievement is story-related and cannot be missed. You will receive this achievement at the end of Chapter 12. Hammer of the Imperium :Use the Invictus to destroy the Orbital Spire. Single-player. This achievement is story-related and cannot be missed. You will receive this achievement towards the end of Chapter 13. Here, At the End of All Things :Kill Daemon Prince Nemeroth. Single-player. This achievement is story-related and cannot be missed. You will recieve this achievement at the end of Chapter 17. Lexicanum :Collect 10 Servo Skulls. Single-player. Find 10 of the Servo Skulls scattered across the campaign. See the Servo Skull article for help with the locations. Note that you can replay chapters to retrieve missed Skulls (the game keeps track of which ones you found previously). Librarian of Macragge :Collect all Servo Skulls. Single-player. Find all 48 of the Servo Skulls scattered across the campaign. See the Servo Skull article for help with the locations. Note that you can replay chapters to retrieve missed Skulls (the game keeps track of which ones you found previously). Battle Brother :Get a Multiplayer character to Lvl 10. Simply play multiplayer until you gather enough XP to reach level 10. Veteran :Get a Multiplayer character to Lvl 20. Simply play multiplayer until you gather enough XP to reach level 20 of 41. Captain :Get a Multiplayer character to Lvl 30. Simply play multiplayer until you gather enough XP to reach level 30 of 41. Chapter Master :Get a Multiplayer character to Lvl 40. Simply play multiplayer until you gather enough XP to reach level 40 of 41. Warrior of Darkness and Light :Play 10 Multiplayer games as Space Marine and 10 Multiplayer games as Chaos Marine. Play 10 games as both Chaos Space Marines and Space Marines. The game randomly picks a team for you, so you're just going to have to play until the achievement pops. Shapeshifter :Play each class in Multiplayer. Simply use each class once in multiplayer. The Devastator/Havoc class is unlocked at level 2, and the Assault/Raptor class at level 3. Once you've picked the third class, the achievement will pop. Jack of All Trades :Play 10 Multiplayer games using each class. You must play 10 matches where you use each class at least once. Pick a class, and when you die, use another one. Play until you next death, then pick the final class. Repeat for 9 more games. Master of Arms :Complete 5 weapon challenges. All weapons have 4 or 8 challenges consisting of reaching a certain amount of regular kills, Killstreaks, long-distance kills, headshot kills, etc. You can review the challenges and your progress by going to the multiplayer menu and selecting "Challenges". Devastation! :Have 10 times more kills than deaths in a single game of Annihilation. Annihilation is the "team deathmatch" mode, where the first team to score 41 kills wins the match. This achievement requires you to get at least a quarter of the team's total kills (even if you win) and very few deaths. Basically you need to score 10+ kills with 0–1 deaths. If you die twice, you will need 20+ kills, and assuming that your teammates are actually doing something, it is rather unlikely to happen before the match ends. Master Crafted :Fully customize a Space Marine and a Chaos Space Marine character. To get this achievement, you must change every piece of armor (helmet, both shoulder pads, breast plate, both vambraces and both greaves) for both your Space Marine and Chaos characters in the Customizer. The armor pieces must be unlocked by completing armor challenges. Once you have customized both armors, set the customized skins to your default skins and leave the menu. The achievement should pop once you leave the menu. Category:Content